


Scorching heat

by goldensea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensea/pseuds/goldensea
Summary: Sam is dead and dean is alone.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Scorching heat

Heat, scalding heat... Burning flames became his new reality. The growing fire inside his chest consumed his soul making it hard to think, hard to focus, impossible to breathe.....

Ever since he got the news about Sammy's death. 

His heart bursted into flames....

Red and orange.....  
The angry kind of blaze that burned everything it touched, scorching his ribs, searing his fate branding him with loss and grief.

Red and orange the kind that fumes heavy dark smoke  
suffocating him with the ugly unbearable truth

That he is and will ever be without Sammy....


End file.
